Fabricator-General Marian Scott
Fabricator-General Marian Scott Age: 441 Martial: 14+4=18 (+11 martial bonus)- Fabricator-General Scott is a mediocre commander, and knows enough to avoid making major mistakes Intrigue: 10+6=16 -''Fabricator-General Scott is not very gifted at intrigue, and knows enough to avoid disaster but no more.'' Administration: 17+19=36-''Fabricator-General Scott is an expert administrator, able to run the Adeptus Mechanicus with incredible efficiency.'' Learning: 12+26=38- Fabricator-General Scott is incredibly well educated by most standards, both in her field and in several other fields. However by the standards of an Adeptus Mechanicus Archmagos she is not significantly above average. Piety: 14+21=35- Fabricator-General Scott has an ironclad belief in the Machine-God, though not a particularly orthodox one which causes issues. Diplomacy: 10+11=21- Fabricator-General Scott is very good with working with people by the standards of an Adeptus Mechanicus Magos, though by more normal standards she is merely well spoken and polite. Combat: 15+20=35(+410)-'' Fabricator-General Scott is a skilled warrior whose mechanical body houses many deadly implements of war.'' (104/7+2=17) Fabricator-General of the Nine Worlds (+5A, +7L, +5P, +1D, +3C) – As the Fabricator-General of the Nine Worlds, Scott is one of the greatest Magos in the Imperial Trust, with all that that implies. '' Former Magos Astrographicus'' (+3L, +1P, can work with Warp technology'') - Fabricator-General Scott was sent to Avernus as a junior Magos Astrographicus, a specialist in the study of the Warp and the little Warp technology that the Imperium used. This means that she has a far better understanding of Warp Drives, Geller Fields and Teleporters then anyone else in the Imperial Trust.'' Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites)'' –'' Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Fabricator General Scott have proven herself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons) ''-'' Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Fabricator-General Scott has has had her faith and combat skills tested. Master Engineer (+5L, +1P, +25 to repair attempts) ''- Fabricator-General Scott has developed her natural talent for repairing damaged technology a to a incredible level and is now the best engineer in the Imperial Trust, able to repair damage that others view as irrecoverable.'' ''''Archeotech Armoury (+4C, less likely to die) - Fabricator-General Scott as an incredible array of weapons, shields and other forms of wargear hidden within her metallic body, making her a hard target for any assassin or wild beast that goes after her. Given how much time she spends on Avernus the wild beasts are more dangerous. '' ''Heart of Steel (+4P, +6C, -2D when dealing with non Mechanicus Characters)'' - Fabricator-General Scott has replaced almost her entire body with advanced cybernetics,both as a symbol of her devotion to the Machine-God and as a way to survive Avernus.'' Champion of the Renaissance (+3M, +5I, +9A, +9L, +5P, +8D, +3 Mechanicus Unrest, Mechanicus drift even further towards progressives)'' -'' Fabricator-General Scott has followed in the shoes of her fallen mentor, Fabricator-General Britton “The Father of the Renaissance”, in attempting to reform the Adeptus Mechanicus. Thanks to the achievements of her and those under her she has been able to make great strides towards her goal, without triggering too much unrest. Diplomat (+2D)'' - Long years of leading the divided Adeptus Mechanicus of the Imperial Trust have developed Fabricator-General Scott’s talents in diplomacy and negotiations.'' Builder of Forges (+3A, +2L, +1P)'' - As Fabricator-General Marian Scott has built dozens of Forges, Forge-Cities and even Forge-Cathedrals. This has developed both her organisational skills and her understanding of many of the Mechanicus’ secrets.'' Organised (+1M, +2A) ''- Fabricator-General Scott prefers to have everything as organised as possible, which has proven to be valuable both at peace and at war.'' Marian Scott was born and raised on the Forge World of Atlas, where she was quickly proved to have a natural talent for the Mysteries of the Machine. As such she was inducted into the Adeptus Mechanicus at a young age. While she did not shine in most fields her talents for the challenging art of Warp technology gave her entry into the Divsio Astrographicus. At the ago of fifty Marian Scott, a very junior Magos was sent to Avernus as part of the payment for the Hyper Advanced Juve-Nat. Her talents and attitude towards knowledge attracted the attention of Forge Master Britton, who acted as a mentor to her. This relationship continued after he ascended to the post of Fabricator-General and when his previous heir was killed by Waaagh Garkill Fabricator-General Britton selected Magos Scott to replace him. In the decades between Waaagh Garkill and the First Daemonic Incursion Magos Scott studied and prepared herself to lead the Mechanicus, a task that she will hopfully be up for. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Avernite Characters